miracle romance
by osnapitz dragneel
Summary: Miku harus menyelamatkan semua orang karna sihir miku semuanya selamat.../ engga bisa bikin summary RnR please...


author "minna maaf banget yang cerita the queen magic diganti karna saking jeleknya dan engga nyabung banget ceritanya DX daan digantilah ini miracle romance ,mudah mudah kalian suka "

kaito "lagian bikin cerita jelek banget engga nyabung lagi*sambil makan eskrim*"

miku "masih ingin mencerita lagi hah... *menyindirkan author* "

author "biarin aja seterah akulah XP masbuloh "

miku+kaito sweetdrop

len yang datang tiba tiba datang "author di sini pairing nya siapa " tanya len dengan berbinar binar karna ia ingin ceritanya buat dia dan rin

author "kaito dan miku dong kalian pasangan yang serasih "sambil tersenyum yang menurut miku dan kaito itu sangat menyeramkan

len "yah ... aku kira ,aku dan rin"

author "kaito bacakan dislaimer ya aku kasih es krim deh "

kaito "baikklah ...

**disclaimer vocaloid bukan punya canra kalau punya canra saya akan menikahkan miku dengan kaito XD **

**warning : abal,gaje,miss typo bertebaran,ooc,cerita menyebabkan orang muntah muntah **

author "enjoy yah minna bacanya,semoga suka "

**Miracle romance**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan cerita yang belom lulus sensor XP

.

.

.

Dulu di sebuah kerajaan crystalwhite magic mendapatkan anggota baru ,seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik ,ia juga punya kekuatan yang sungguh hebat melebihi kekuatan dewa ,orang tua sang bayi itu adalah raja dan ratu yang juga orang hebat,ketika bayi itu telah dilahirkan, semua warga crsytalwhite sungguh senang ,tetapi kebahagian itu hanya sebentar saja ,kerajaan dark magic mengetahui bahwa ada seorang yang baru akan memusnahkan kekuatan sihir hitam ,yaitu sang bayi perempuan yang kekuatannya sangat hebat,anggota dark magic ingin membunuh bayi itu karna dia ancaman bagi kerajaan dark magic ,dark magic adalah kerajaan sihir gelap,semua warga memakai sihir hitam dan membenci kerajaan white magic,orang orang dark magic jahat,tidak berkeperimanusiaan,suka membunuh,suka judi,mabuk mabukan dan laiinya .

"raja gawat kerajaan kita dan kota diserang sama dark magic"ucap prajurit ,"baikklah siapkan tentara dan juga semua warga desa yang mempunyai kekuatan " ucap raja "baikklah,akan kami laksanakan yang mulia" ucap prajurit itu,setelah kehilangan prajurit itu raja dan ratu Nampak sedih karna hari ini adalah hari yang seharusnya sangat bahagi tetapi malah menjadi kesedihan ,"hei gumi janganlah sedih ini kan seharusnya tugas kita untuk melindungi seluruh warga agar selamat,karena kita adalah—" ucapan raja dipotong oleh sang ratu "karena kita adalah raja dan ratu benarkan mikuo"ratu tersenyum begitu sang raja ,walaupun sedih tapi harus tegar menerima takdir kita ,"owewwwowwwwwww."tangisan bayi mulai kencang , tiba tiba saja raja dari dark magic sampai di istana dan ingin berniat membunuh bayi itu,"oh rupanya ada disini sang raja dan ratu tercinta serahkan bayi itu atau engga aku akaan membunuhmu"ucap raja itu "tidak sebelum kau melangkahkan mayatku"ucap raja,raja dan musuhnya keluar untuk melakukan pertarungan ,ratu memanggil leon dan lyla ,karena mereka berdua sudah berkeluarga .

"tolong leon please onegai…., bawalah bayi ini bersama kalian berdua karna aku harus membantu mikuo ,karna bayi ini yang raja hitam inginkan cepat pergi sejauh jauhnya jangan pikirkan kami,karna kami melindungi rakyat" ucap ratu,sedangkan di tempat raja , raja dan musuhnya bertarung "sword fire "ucap raja ,muncullah pedang api "kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku,tanpa bantuan istrimu" ucap raja dark magic dengan tertawa seolah olah dialah yang sangat kuat "hiakhhhhhh"raja pun memulai serangan tapi ditahan olehnya,raja berusaha menyerah dengan sekuat tenaga ," I called the king's death"ucap raja 'gawat raja kematian,sial kenapa harus memanggil sih'batinnya ,keluarlah raja kematian yang sangat menyeramkan , berbadan besar tinggi gede, dan membawa sebuah senjata keramat , "akhirnya kau memanggilku juga aku tak tahan lagi aku ingin memakan dan meminum darah segar " ucap raja kematian "sudah lawan dia kau aku juga akan ikut melawannya"ucap raja

**Sreeeek zrinnggg **

Bunyi pedang yang dikeluarkan ,sedangkan raja kematian memanggil senjatanya" I call my gun with great force to defeat an opponent"muncullah sebuah sabit yang sangat besar dan berat "aku akan membantumu raja "ucapnya

**Zreeeeeeeenggggggggggg **

Ada darah di raja dark,darahnya bertempat di tangannya karna terpotong oleh kekuatann pedang raja kematian "bagus king death ,sangat takjub" ucap sang raja ,semantara raja dark mengeluarkan sihir "black magic, I want to beat my opponent came"ucap raja dark keluarlah sihir hitam seperti api ,keluar dari tangannya "jangan takjub dulu raja karna urusannya belom selesai " ucap raja kematian dengan datar "fire, water, air, soil quit now because I need your help"ucap raja,keluarlah 4 makhluk dengan bentuk yang aneh ,manusia api,manusia air,manusia udara (?) dan manusia tanah ,makhluk empat itu mempunyai kekuatan hebat seperti raja kematian .

**Sedangkat di tempat ratu,leon,dan lyla**

"baiklah ,kami akan pergi"ucap leon "lyla ucapkan mantranya "ucap leon "mah kita mau kemana bukannya sedang perang ya di kota ini ?"Tanya len "kita akan pergi len,cepatlah lyla "ucap leon "pintu ruang waktu datanglah ,bawalah kami ,len,leon,aku,dan miku ke tempat dimana tak ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaan kami ,dan dunia itu tak mempunyai kekuatan sihir "ucap lyla,datanglah sebuah pintu besar yang gede banget ,pintu itu menghubungkan ruang waktu dimensi lain ,"aku akan menyerahkan miku kepadamu,jagalah dia baik baik ia akan mengetahui semua yang terjadi pada saat usianya 16 tahun "ucap ratu sambil menyerahkan miku ,ratu memberi kalung bintang untuk miku ,kalung bintang itu berfungsi melindungi miku dari serangan jahat ,"ayo cepetan pergi"ucap sang ratu

leon,lyla,dan di ikutkan dengan len ,mulai pergi menuju pintu ruang waktu "semoga kalian bisa selamat dan juga bisa melindungi anakku karna aku akan pergi selamanya dan akan kembali pada usia miku 16 tahun lagi lewat mimpinya "ucap ratu ,ratupun pergi ketempat raja bertarung "maaf apakah aku terambat,mikuo,raja kematian "ucap sang ratu "yo ratu lama tak berjumpa "ucap raja kematian sedangkan gumi hanya tersenyum saja,"apakah kau siap gumi"tanya mikuo "ya aku siap ,kalau bersamamu,aku akan selalu berada disampingmu"ucap gumi mantap,"baikkl- ,auh.."Ucap mikuo sakIt di bagian kakinya "kau kenapa"ucap gumi khawatir "tIdak,gumi cepat sembuhin aku dengan mantramu"ucap raja yaitu mikuo ,"baikklah,raja kematian tolong lindungi kami"ucap gumi,raja kematian hanya mengganguk saja,"heart (sihir penyembuh)"ucap gumi membacakan sihIr

"Baiklah aku lawanmu sekarang,tentunya dengan bantuan keempat makhluk aneh ini"ucap raja kematian "iron tools,magic fire black red"ucap raja kematian,muncullah sebuah senjata besi dengan diselubungi api hitam dan merah ,Iapun dan diikuti keempat makhluk aneh pun ikut menyerang

Sedangkan dI tempat gumi dan mikuo

"Sudah cukup gumi,aku akan membantu mereka"ucap mikuo ,mikuo langsung pergi menuju pertarungan,sementara gumi hanya diem saja,raja dark tersedak karena banyak yang melawannya.

10 jam mereka bertarung tak ada yang menang dan juga tak ada yang kalah ,raja mikuo,ratu gumi,dan raja dark mereka tak berhembuskan nafasnya tiba saja ada anak kecil rambutnya sama dengan raja dark,ia menangis nangis dan ia bersumpah akan membunuh anaknya raja dan ratu white magic.

Bersambung...

Catatan : raja dan ratu namanya mikuo dan gumi ,raja kematian dan keempat makhluk itu adalah roh ia hanya bisa bertarung dan melindungi majikannya tetapi tak bisa mati

Akhir kata review dan lanjut or tidak


End file.
